The Fever You Don't Wanna Sweat Out
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Souichirou has a fever. And it's a fever Maya doesn't want him to sweat it out. Souichirou x Maya *Smut* I really suck at summeries


Souichriou moaned and turned over as he did many times that night. He was so hot and couldn't stop sweating. "Souichirou-sama, are you alright?" "Aya asked, leaning down beside his bed. "Mm." He moaned and turned over again. She sighed and touched his forehead before ripping her hand away. "Souichirou-sama! You're burning up!" "What was your first clue, idiot?" He snapped angrily then turned over again. "I know! Some cold water'll make you feel good!" She chirped happily and stood, going over to his door. "Aya, if you keep spoiling him, he'll never toughen up. He'll stay a bitch forever." Maya teased. Souichirou sat up and glared at her. She giggled and pulled down her eyelid, sticking her tongue out at him. He growled. "Shut up, midget! God, is the heat on or something?" "Yeah? It's snowing outside, idiot."

He stood and wobbled over to the window. "It…It is snowing. But why am I so-Ohh.." He moaned and staggered back and forth. "Souichirou, are you alright?" Maya asked, reaching out for him. She gasped as he sighed and fell back. "Souichirou!" Souichirou panted heavily, moaning tiredly. Maya leaned down in front of him and placed his head in her lap, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "Damn, idiot. How did you get this sick?" "Maya, what happened to Souichirou-sama!?" Aya asked fearfully, leaning beside him as well. "He fainted." She sighed and turned to her older sister. "What should we do." "He'll have to sweat the fever out and after that we could get him some medicine." Aya nodded in agreement. "Or.." "Or?" She asked in a confused manner. Maya glared down at him with an evil smirk. "Or we could just let him die-"

Maya gasped and blushed darkly as Souichirou turned over and hugged her waist tightly. Her cheeks turned a darker red as he pressed his face into her stomach, inhaling deeply. "You smell good, Maya.." He whispered softly then moaned weakly. Maya was completely speechless and couldn't stop herself from blushing. 'You idiot! Stop saying stuff like that in front of Aya!' She thought, more like pled, as Souichirou's hold became even tighter. "C'mon, Aya. Let's move him to the bed so he can rest." Maya said softly as she tried to pry his arms off. "Maya-sensei, lemme hold ya just a little longer." She clenched her fist and went to punch him in the head but Aya touched her shoulder gently. She exhaled and ripped his arms from her waist and stood, letting his head hit the hard, wooden floor. Souichirou grunted in pain and clutched his throbbing head. "Maya-Onee-chan! Why'd you do that?" Aya yelled as she held Souichirou's head, rubbing gently. "Just move him to the bed." She snapped, crossing her arms under her chest. Maya turned her back to Aya and Souichirou, touching her burning cheeks gently. 'Maybe he should have a fever more often.' She thought then laughed. "What's so funny, Maya-Onee-chan?" Aya asked then grunted as she lifted Souichirou's legs. "Do you need help?" Maya asked, turning to her. She was no longer blushing but that was just for now. "Please." She answered, weakly. Maya grunted as she picked up his upper body. "Geez! No more food for you, Souichirou! What are you feeding him, Aya?" She giggled then moaned as she picked up his legs again and moved towards his bed. They gasped they fell on top of him as they tried to lay him down. Maya blushed yet again. The position she was in was quite a compromising one. Her breasts completely covered Souichirou's face. "Mmm, Maya-sensei." Souichirou moaned. She quickly stood. "I'll kill you, Souichirou!" She screamed, cocking her fist.

"Maya-Onee-Chan! Don't hit him again!" Aya called as she grabbed onto her arm. She huffed and turned to leave. "Don't leave me, Maya." Souichirou whispered weakly. She blushed again then scoffed. "I'm outta here!" Maya yelled, throwing her hands up and storming out the room.

Maya sat underneath the tree where she trained both Souichirou and Bob. 'Even if Souichirou is in love with me that doesn't mean I love him too.' She thought then sighed and touched her chest gently. Her heart was pounding. Only Shin and Mitsuomi were the only ones who ever made her heart pound. And not even they made her heart pound this hard. She sighed and leaned back against the trunk. "Souichirou." Maya whispered then looked up to Aya as she stood over her. "Yeah?" "Um, Can you watch Souichirou as I cook something to help with his fever?" She asked timidly. Maya scoffed. "You need to stop feeding him. He'll never leave if you don't." "Please, Onee-chan?" "Whatever." She said, looking away from her. "Good. Me and Masataka's going to the store to get some medicine for him. We'll back later." Aya said cheerfully, walking away and waving. Maya looked at her confused then sighed. "What's she so happy about?"

"Souichirou?" Maya called softly as she slid the door back. He was topless with his right hand in his pajama bottoms. She rolled her eyes and leaned over him. "Souichirou, you up?" She whispered then reached to poke him when suddenly he leaned up and captured her lips in a soft yet strong kiss. Her blue eyes widened. 'Don't, Maya! Don't kiss him back! He's your sister's husband!' Her mind pled but her body thought otherwise. Souichirou moaned as she kissed him back, cupping his face. Maya gasped and pulled away quickly, pressing her back against the wall. She panted and wiped her lips. "Souichirou! You bastard! What do you think you're doing!?" "I was kissing you and enjoying it." He answered softly. He was sweating just as much as before and blushing darkly. She blushed again then scoffed and sat at the end of his bed. Licking his lips, Souichirou crawled over to Maya, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "Souichirou, let go of me." "Why?" He asked childishly then kissed her cheek. Maya pulled her face away and looked down. "What is it, Maya?" "You're only doing this because of your fever, right?" She moaned quietly as his grip tightened, pressing his chest harder against her back. "No. I love you, Maya." She covered her mouth and turned to him, her blue eyes widening and a tear rolling down her cheek. "You really do..love me?" She asked softly, taking her hand down from her mouth. "Yep." He answered plainly with a cocky and sweet smile. She returned his smile and kissed his lips passionately. Souichirou pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Maya moaned and rubbed her tongue against his. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Love you.." Souichirou whispered affectingly. Maya smiled. "I love you too, Souichirou."

Souichirou cupped her face as she leaned over him, her long purple hair curtaining their naked bodies. He pushed her bangs from her blue eyes and kissed her lips as he pulled her completely on top of him. Maya moaned as he kissed her lips, his hard and warm length lingering between her legs. With an unsure and shaking hand, she reached down and rubbed it. He moaned softly, leaning his head back. She smirked and kissed his neck, her breast pressing against his built chest. Souichirou sighed deeply then gasped and arched his back slightly as something warm and wet enclosed around his erection. "Fu-fuck…" He exhaled and wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, lying his head on her shoulder. She panted and held his head before buckling her hips against his. He grunted and pumped up into her body. She threw her head back, a shaky moan escaping from her throat. Souichirou kissed her neck before being pushed down onto the bed by Maya as she rode his cock. Souichirou moaned and cupped both her breasts, squeezing her large nipples between his fingers. She moaned out and leaned over him, grabbing handfuls of his golden hair, rocking her hips even harder against his. Souichirou and Maya let out a loud cry of pleasure as he spilled his seeds inside her. Maya moaned weakly and slumped down onto his chest. With a sincere smile, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and slid out of her sticky body. Maya whined then purred, rubbing her nose into his sweaty chest. "I don't have that fever anymore." Souichirou whispered, holding a strand of her soft, purple hair between his fingers. She scoffed. "Ain't that a bitch?" They laughed then sighed deeply. "Hey, Souichirou?" He moaned and pressed his face into her hair. "Yeah?" He answered, muffled. "How are we gonna explain this to Aya?"


End file.
